War and Death a Christmas
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Warning: Death fic.  The Doctor and Rose have landed in a war zone just before Christmas. Will they both get out alive?


_**Yeah, yeah, I know, this isn't all happy and jolly like Christmas should be, but I was reading my music score for my schools version of Les Mis when Eponine dies, and came up with this story idea. At Christmas! Anyway, hope you like this! **_

_**Warning: Death fic and rather sad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>War and Death at Christmas<strong>

The Doctor was trying to think about where to take Rose on their next trip. He had thought about taking her home, it was nearly Christmas after all, (he was going mental wasn't he).But decided against it as he thought he could come up with something better for his wonderful human friend. In the end he decided that he would just put the TARDIS on random and they would go from there. What could possibly go wrong? Famous last words. For the Doctor and Rose, everything could go wrong...

ΘΣ

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor grabbed his coat before grabbing Rose's hand and leading her towards the TARDIS doors onto new turf.

The Doctor smiled at Rose and the two stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the ground. They looked around. It wasn't what they had expected. It wasn't what they had ever expected to see. And for the Doctor, it was something that he never wanted to see again.

The Doctor looked at Rose, a look of pain in his eyes. Rose looked up at him and instantly knew what he was thinking. She knew that seeing something like this was hard for him and something that he had never wanted to see after what happened with Gallifrey. Rose tore her eyes away from the Doctor and once again looked at the scene in front of her.

It was horrible; there were parts of broken buildings all over the ground; fire in the remains of the buildings and most of the cars and modes of transport around the area. The thing that got to Rose was that there were bodies of men, women and children scattered around the scene. The sight made Rose feel sick and tears form in her eyes. The Doctor noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him in a one-armed hug.

"Rose, we can go if you want." The Doctor told her softly.

"No, we can't. We have to find out what's happened and how we can stop it!" Rose told him back.

"Are you sure? Rose this being here is dangerous and if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself and another thing, what would I say to her? Do you think she would want me to come back to your flat and told your mother that you are dead, at Christmas- especially Christmas?" The Doctor told her.

"Please, Doctor." Rose said. She had that look in her eyes which the Doctor found hard to say no to. It was one of his weaknesses and both he and Rose knew it!

"Oh, OK, but please stay by my side at all times and be careful!" The Doctor said. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt. He would not be able to live with himself. Rose smiled at him and the Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat. He really needed to control that when Rose smiled at him, one day she will notice and he would be in a slight problem of how to explain it.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and the two of them walked down the path, avoiding all the bodies and broken things on the floor as they passed. Rose tried to stop herself from looking, but was unable to stop her eyes wandering. She swallowed hard and the Doctor squeezed her hand to comfort her, it worked for a bit until they came across another body and Rose would once again feel uncomfortable.

They were half way down the street when they began to feel vibrations under their feet. The two of them stopped at looked at each other, unsure about what to do.

Then all of a sudden, there was a scream from one of the buildings that was still standing and a stampede of people began charging at the Doctor and Rose. Next thing they knew there was a second set of people charging behind them. The Doctor and Rose looked back and forth, before the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand tried to pull her to safety.

Their hands slipped from each other's as the two stampedes of people merged. The Doctor didn't notice until he was safely out of the way of the battle that had started to unfold. He looked around desperately trying to find any sign of Rose within the stampede. When he couldn't see her, he began to panic, his breathing quickened and his hearts were beating in his chest like there was no tomorrow.

"ROSE!" The Doctor shouted. It was no use; he received no reply which made him worry more. What if something had happened to her? What if she was hurt? Even worse, what if she had been killed?

There were gunshots going off everywhere and the sound of men screaming. The Doctor kept looking for her and finally decided that he was going to have to look for her without getting hurt.

"ROSE!" He shouted as he ran around out of the way of the battle, trying to find her. "ROSE PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU!" The Doctor continued to shout. "ROOOOSSSSEEEEE!"

ΘΣ

Rose had been separated from the Doctor and was now in the middle of the battle trying to make her way out so she could find the Doctor. Already her clothes had been torn she had fallen over and scrapped her skin more times than not and her leg and arm were bleeding badly. She had to find the Doctor soon before she got killed.

She was scared and just wanted to be in the Doctor's arms, safe and away from all of this. When she made it out of here, she wasn't going to go out for a while until she felt safe again.

Suddenly, Rose was again knocked to the ground. This time as soon as she fell she felt one of her ribs break. Rose cried out in pain as she tried to stand. She called for the Doctor, but she couldn't even hear herself in all this commotion. Tears formed in Rose's eyes as she once again tried to make her way out of the battle.

Rose walked into some of the men as she staggered around. None of them took notice of her.

Hours later the battle seemed to be calming down. Rose felt dizzy and weak. She wasn't sure that she could hold on for much longer without keeling over. She was still in the middle of the battle, but most of the men were now dead, so there were less people surrounding her. Maybe this was a good time to try and find the Doctor.

Rose could see the buildings and the path as she neared the exit of the battle. She was almost out! She started to run but suddenly Rose's felt a bullet hit her arm. She screamed and collapsed in pain just as something hit her on the head, hard. Knocking her unconscious and bleeding badly.

ΘΣ

The Doctor was still trying to look for Rose when he heard a sound that made his hearts stop dead. A high pitched scream, one that could only belong to one person: Rose. The Doctor ran towards the scream, hoping that nothing too bad had happened.

The Doctor could see the men of the battle lesson more. Soon there was no-one left, they were all on the floor either badly hurt or dead.

There was dust everywhere, making it hard for the Doctor to see. But as soon as it cleared, the Doctor could see the large bodies of the men. The Doctor scanned the scene for any sign of Rose. Finally he found a sign, but it wasn't the sign he would have wanted. In fact it was the sign he had been dreaded as soon as he had lost Rose. On the ground not that far from the dead men was a small feminine figure. The figure was still and dead-like, making the Doctor's hearts and breathing stop. He ran over hoping that when he got there it wouldn't be too late.

"No, please, God no!" The Doctor cried as he reached the figure. It was Rose, though that was obvious. She was bleeding badly and her clothes were torn and dirty. The Doctor knelt down beside her and tried to wake her up.

"Rose, wake up. Please Rose, wake up. It's all right, I've got you." The Doctor said, trying so hard to get her move, but it was no use. It wasn't doing anything. He felt tears form in his dark eyes and he knew that he had been too late.

"Rose, please. Don't leave me, I need you. ROSE!" The Doctor shouted at her through the tears that were falling down his face and the sobs that racked his body. "No," he said weakly. He picked her up in his arms not caring that he now had blood everywhere. He held her to him tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. "Rose, I'm so sorry. Oh, Rose. Please, I can't live without you." The Doctor continued to hold her limp lifeless body in his arms and cried. "I love you, Rose. I should have told you before, but I love you and if you can hear this, please give me at least a sign to shoe me that you're still alive." The Doctor knew it wasn't going to work. Rose was gone and he would never see her bright, warm, loving smile again. He would never get to hug her and hold her in his arms again, or comfort her when she was down. He would never be able to do any of those things again, not with Rose anyway. Not with the woman who had stolen his hearts, not with the woman who he will always love and never forget.

The Doctor placed a kiss to her cold dead lips and picked her up and carried her back to the TARDIS where he would clean her up and prepare himself for telling Jackie. He knew that he would be slapped, kicked, whatever, but he didn't care. Jackie Tyler could do whatever she wanted to him, he knew he deserved it and he knew that it wasn't going to bring Rose back into their lives.

ΘΣ

Telling Jackie had been hard and yes she had almost killed him. But then she realised that he too was hurting and he too was depressed, maybe even more than her. Jackie never really knew how much Rose had meant to the Doctor, but now she did.

Rose's funeral wasn't easy. Everyone had been in tears- including the Doctor. And when it came to paying respects, the Doctor gave the most heart wrenching beautiful speech anyone had ever heard.

When the day was over, Jackie asked the Doctor to stay in the flat with her. They both knew that they would need each other's company to get through this. So the Doctor agreed and when Christmas came, the two of them put up the decorations and eat their dinner in remembrance of Rose Tyler. A woman whom both Jackie and the Doctor would never forget.

~The End


End file.
